I Won't Leave Again
by Starlight-killer
Summary: If there was any chance she still loved him, he was going to hold on to her, and never let her go again.


Jackknife slammed Ropeburn into the wall. "SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GET HURT!" He yelled.

"You promised me there wouldn't be cops hanging around." Jackknife hissed into the man's face.

Ropeburn pushed him off. "Well she didn't die so everything's fine."

"No it's not fine, because if she dies because you, you'll die because of me."

"Is that really a threat you'll go through with Jackknife? Do you think she would want that? After all, you two aren't even together anymore now are you?" Ropeburn smiled as he watched Jackknife clench his fists together.

"I don't care."

"You still love her? After everything? After she accused you?"

Jackknife growled and turned, ready to leave the office. "I'm out. This better not happen again."

* * *

Jackknife walked down the street when he heard a commotion coming from an alley.

"Get off of me!"

"Faith?" He asked.

His footsteps echoed down the alley way when he saw a group of men, about five or six, surrounding Faith, pulling at her clothes.

"We just want to play sweetheart, come on."

"GET AWAY FROM HER." He yelled, his voice echoing off the close walls. Heads turned to look at him.

"Jackkn-" Faith was cut off as a fist flew to her head, knocking her unconscious.

"FAITH!"

He wasn't messing around anymore.

"Back away from her. All of you. If you want to live, you'll listen to me." He hissed, pulling a gun from his bag.

"Whoa man we don't want trouble." One of the guys said.

"Then leave." Jackknife ordered, the men looked at each other and began to pass him, giving him a wide berth.

Jackknife ran to Faith when they were gone. "Oh Faith what have you done. Don't you think anymore?" He sighed as he scooped her up and made his way back to his apartment.

* * *

Faith groaned as she sat up.

"Not too fast." A hand shot out and gently held her still.

"Oh, my head." Faith mumbled, holding on to the side of the couch.

"Hold still, I'll go get water."

Faith looked up at her caretaker.

"Jackknife?" She whispered in surprise.

She watched from the couch through the hole in the wall as he got a glass. Their eyes met and Faith quickly looked away, red dusting her cheeks.

She heard his footsteps echo quietly through the apartment. Jackknife handed her the glass of water. Faith took it, nodding her thanks and drank.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, pulling her lips from the glass.

He just sighed and looked away. "I couldn't let them… do that. Not to you." His eyes turned to meet hers.

"Well, thanks. I guess." She finished off the water and set it on the table.

Jackknife watched as she stood up, grabbed her bag that he had placed on the chair, and made her way to the door.

She stopped for a moment, her head tilting back at him. He held his breath.

She just shook her head and grabbed the doorknob.

"Faith wait!" Jackknife called out, making his way over to her.

She turned, allowing him to looking into her eyes.

"Stay… Please." He whispered, looking down at her.

Her eyes widened. "You know I can't."

"Faith I still… I…," He looked away, but placed a hand on the door, pushing it closed softly, "I still love you."

He heard her small intake of air and could see her stiffen from his peripheral vision.

"Jackknife…"

He turned to look at her. Her gaze was sad, filled with emotion. "Merc's waiting for me. I-I have to go." She quickly turned to the door, her hand attempting to pull it open.

"Faith, don't you love me still?"

She paused.

"I… I think I do. That's why I have to go." She yanked the door open but he wasn't having it.

She yelped as an arm came around her waist. "H-Hey!"

Jackknife picked her up and brought her inside, putting her against the wall, his arms on either side of her head, his body against hers, pinning her in.

"Faith. Look at me."

She slowly turned to meet his eyes.

"If there is any chance, any at all, that I can get you back, there is no way in hell that I'm just going to let you walk out that door."

Her eyes widened and she backed herself against the wall.

Jackknife bent his head and pressed his lips to hers.

Faith let out a moan, oh god had she missed the way he kissed her.

Jackknife smirked and put his hands on her waist, his hands roaming all over her.

Faith pushed off the wall and slid her hands up his shirt; touching the abs she used to know very well.

She pushed her hands up, bringing the shirt with her. She parted their lips and pushed it over his head, his jacked falling off with it.

Once his hands were free again, he grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it off her.

She nearly laughed when he picked her up, carrying her to his bedroom.

Once he set her on the bed, he was on top of her in an instant, but instead of kissing her mouth, his lips were at her neck.

Faith closed her eyes and just _felt_ everything. She let out a blissful sigh and opened her eyes.

"Jackknife." She whispered. He moved his head up and looked at her.

"Yes?" He moved his head closer to hers.

"I'm exhausted."

Oh. He smiled down at her and got off the bed.

He could feel her eyes watching him, wondering what he could be doing.

He opened his closet and pulled off a shirt, tossing it at her.

"Go on."

Faith laughed quietly and slipped the shirt on over her head. She kicked off her shoes and undid her pants.

Once she was ready, Jackknife got back into bed and pulled her close to him, holding him in her arms.

"Please, don't leave me again." He whispered, burying his face in her short dark hair.

"I won't." He heard her sigh out as she snuggled closer to her.

They drifted off into a peaceful sleep, one of the better nights either of them had in a while.

* * *

Jackknife awoke to find his bed empty and Faiths cloths off the floor.

"Faith?" He asked, getting up and leaving his bedroom.

"Faith?" He called again.

No answer. The apartment was empty.

He felt his anger growing.

Out of anger and frustration, he broke a vase. He stood there panting, blood and glass covering his hand.

His head snapped to the door as it creaked open.

Faith walked in holding a brown bag.

"Jackknife! What happened?" She asked, putting the bag on the table and grabbing his arm, careful of the wound.

"I… I woke up and you weren't here. I assumed you had left and I got mad."

She just laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"I told you I wouldn't leave again."

* * *

**So it's out of character but I just wanted to write this so enjoy!**

**Love,**

**~Star**


End file.
